Bracelet is a common ornament worn on wrist. While current bracelet is mainly used for decoration and seldom has other functions. With the improvement of people's living standard, people pay more and more attention to baby's antenatal training and ‘early education. Now, people pay more and more attention to baby's antenatal training and early education, before a child is born, people generally tend to cultivate children's interest to music through fetal music, etc. After the child is born, the parents usually like playing the music or lullaby, etc that baby enjoys with CD(s). However, when taking baby out, because many baby items need be carried, such as a stroller, feeding bottles, water bottles, napkins and diaper etc., parents generally will not carry CD(s) etc. with them, and can't play songs that baby enjoys at any time. Baby's skin is relatively delicate, and design of articles used by the baby should be suitable to baby's characteristics. Therefore, requiring a novel portable intelligent bracelet, which is convenient for parents to carry around to cultivate the baby' interest to new things and cultivate their ability of initiatively thinking at any time.